The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, and more particularly to an amplification-type solid-state imaging device which comprises pixels or photodetector elements capable of photoelectrically converting incident light into signal charges, storing the signal charges, and producing an output signal voltage depending on the amount of the stored signal charges.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an improvement in the sensitivity linearity of output signals from the pixels when the illuminance of incident line is small, i.e., the signal levels are low, and also in fixed pattern noise due to variations in the sensitivity linearity in the solid-state imaging device.